TAGAP 3/Uzbrojenie
TAGAP 3 wprowadza zupełnie nowy arsenał broni – tylko nieliczne bronie mają część mechanizmów, z którymi gracz mógł pogodzić się w poprzednich odsłonach. Konwencjonalnych broni jest osiem, a dziewiąta – YLOD – jest do zdobycia, kiedy my zdobędziemy wszystkie jej składniki. Niemal wszystkie bronie mają tryb alternatywny, w przypadku niektórych broni jest bardzo użyteczny, a nawet konieczny do dalszego działania. Warto pamiętać, że w TAGAP 3, by eksploatować broń, nie wystarczy zebrać do niej amunicji, musimy mieć też właściwą broń – ta druga niedogodność dotychczas w dwóch pierwszych odsłonach się nie pojawiała. Karabin plazmowy Podwójne Uzi jako podstawowa broń z nieograniczoną amunicją nie pojawia się w grze TAGAP 3. Ta skuteczna zabawka zostaje wyparta przez karabin plazmowy. Broń całkiem uniwersalna, przykładowe zastosowanie to skuteczne zabijanie pingwinów-zombie z nieosiągalnego dla wroga miejsca. Przyda się też przy eliminowaniu słabych i powolnych przeciwników. Mechanizm przeładowania może wydawać się uciążliwy, bo w przeciwieństwie do podwójnego Uzi z wcześniejszych odsłon, Pulsegun nie przeładowuje się ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Użyteczność karabinka rośnie, jeżeli protagonista jest pod wpływem QD, wtedy Pulsegun nadaje się do niszczenia nawet najsilniejszych przeciwników. Strzelba złomowa Normalna strzelba w TAGAP 3 to strzelba, której amunicją są... różne odłamki. Najczęściej one wypadają po pokonaniu dowolnego przeciwnika uzbrojonego w broń palną lub/i dowolnego przeciwnika będącą istotą mechaniczną. Na użyteczności ta broń traci solidnie, niemniej jednak są wrogowie, którzy powinni używać na skutki używania takiej pukawki. Do niej można nosić maksymalnie ok. 250 sztuk tej nietypowej amunicji, co również jest kontrargumentem w efektownym stosowaniu broni. 4 sztuki odłamków – tyle amunicji potrzebuje wystrzelony granat, jednak granatnik z tej pukawki nie jest tak skuteczny, jak rzucone przez nas zwykłe granaty. Kiedy protagonista po raz pierwszy weźmie do rąk tą broń, gratisowo otrzymuje 40 sztuk amunicji, które można wymieniać na śruty. Smart-karabin Smart-karabin popada w skrajność, biorąc pod uwagę użyteczność. Albo ta broń wydaje się być szalenie skuteczna, albo smart-karabin jest bronią najgorszą w grze. Amunicja do tego typu uzbrojenia jest powszechna, być może tak powszechna, że łatwo zapełnić limit 999 pocisków, który dotyczy samego gracza. Da się ją wystrzelić z dość dużą szybkością, ma kilka zastosowań – atak na najsłabszych z bezpiecznego zaułka (by ściągnąć na dół pigułki), eliminowanie najpotężniejszych przeciwników z użyciem osłon. To tryb samonaprowadzający jest filarem smart-guna, i trzeba używać go zatem należycie. Jeden magazynek podniesiony przez bohatera uzupełnia amunicję noszoną przez protagonistę o 45 pocisków. Pistolet schładzający Niektóre pomieszczenia w całej grze są tak skonstruowane, że są otoczone przez np. skażony zbiornik wodny. Te wady eliminuje pistolet schładzający, jest to broń raczej rzadko używana do pokonywania przeciwników. Częściej ta pukawka będzie w naszym ręku, gdy chcemy zamrozić zbiornik cieczy. W ten sposób nie tylko możemy kontynuować kampanię, lecz też szukać sekretnych pomieszczeń. Kartridż z zimną cieczą, który okazyjnie jest wolno stojącym przedmiotem do złapania, zawiera jedynie 15 sztuk tej amunicji. Jednak 50 sztuk amunicji znajdzie się, kiedy my weźmiemy do rąk Cryogun po raz pierwszy w kampanii. MIRV Pod tą nazwą kryje się wyrzutnia kilku rakiet, można je wystrzelić wszystkie za jednym zamachem. Uchodzi się on za najpotężniejszą broń w TAGAP 3 – bez względu na tryb ognia, mamy prawo do kierowania rakietami. Ta własność często uzupełnia się z trybem alternatywnym smart-karabinu, można ją efektownie wykorzystać pod warunkiem wiedzy o stanie amunicji. Na pojedyncze pingwiny-zombie i inne słabsze jednostki broń jest zbyt cenna. Ale od tej wyrzutni rakiet łatwo padają najpotężniejsze istoty, wliczając w to bossów. Oczywiście tą broń należy wykorzystywać tak, by nie oberwać czasem od obrażeń obszarowych, a te mogą być dosyć duże. W TAGAP 3 da się uzbierać sporo amunicji do tej broni, jeden zestaw rakiet to uzupełnienie naszego stanu amunicji o 4 rakiety. Nano-śrutówka Tak jak wcześnie wspominany Cryogun, tak i ta broń znajduje zastosowanie w środowisku. Jej celem jest obalanie nano-blokad, często one blokują drogę do sekretnych pomieszczeń. Warto wiedzieć, iż ta broń dobrze nadaje się do niszczenia przeciwników. Nie wszystkich, generalnie nano-śrutówka jest skuteczna, gdy zmagamy się z bossami, a w szczególności z Mechapendroidem (w pierwszej fazie walki). Kula energetyczna, która jest wolno stojąca, jest sposobem na uzupełnienie amunicji – daje ona dodatkowo 8 sztuk amunicji do tak potężnej pukawki. 12 sztuk otrzymamy jedynie wtedy, gdy w ogóle wejdziemy w posiadanie tej pukawki. Pistolet dźwiękowy Trzecia już opisywana zabawka, która ma znaczenie w środowisku – tą bronią otworzymy drzwi chronione przez wiązki magnetyczne. Broń jest tak silna, że w trybie alternatywnym fale zakłócające z łatwością obalają takie blokady. Drzwi tak zabezpieczone są dużo rzadziej niż choćby nano-blokady, ale ich przekroczenie odblokowuje sekrety. Częściej chyba sięgniemy po zwykły tryb działania pistoletu dźwiękowego, wiązki zadają obrażenia i nie tylko – one też spowalniają wroga. Ta własność nie jest niestety skuteczna przeciwko najsłabszym, warto jej zalety wykorzystać do niszczenia silniejszych potworów. Bateria, która jest częścią Thereminisera, uzupełnia amunicję do tej pukawki o 30 sztuk. Nieco mniej, bo 25 sztuk amunicji, znajdzie się w arsenale, kiedy Thereminiser weźmiemy do rąk po raz pierwszy w kampanii. Eksterminator Exterminator to następca broni OMG-20K znanej z poprzednich części serii. Nowa wersja broni nie różni się aż tak bardzo, ale swym zastosowaniem i opłacalnością przypomina kultowy smart-karabin. Exterminator wystrzeliwuje wiązkę działającą w dziwny sposób. Jeśli cel nie jest istotą mechaniczną, wiązka przebija się, aż do momentu, gdy obrażenia w linii otrzyma czwórka przeciwników. Ten szczegół jest bardzo przydatny, gdy chcemy rzutem na taśmę przywołać z góry zieloną pigułkę. Broń ta pojawia się najpóźniej w grze, ale w czasie końca kampanii ta pukawka będzie bardzo często używana. Ta broń zawiera natomiast morderczo potężny tryb alternatywny, jeżeli natkniemy się na duże ilości jednostek mechanicznych, warto tej pukawki użyć – w ten sposób regenerujemy amunicję i bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu pozbywamy się niewygodnego wroga. YLOD Ta ciężka broń strzela specjalną amunicją, która sama się ładuje po określonym czasie. Zatem amunicją do YLOD jest specjalna bateria, ale gdy zdobędziemy do niej wszystkie 7 składników (wiąże się to też z niszczeniem kamer, czujników itd.), mamy bardzo przydatną broń. Z komory YLOD-a wystrzeliwana jest wielka wiązka, która wyrządza szkody wszystkim tym, którzy są w jej pobliżu. Operator tej broni nie poniesie strat, zatem YLOD jest szalenie skuteczny, gdy my znajdujemy się w potrzasku w postaci licznych pingwinów-zombie nas otaczających – ta siła broni z łatwością prowokuje zrzucenie pigułek koloru zielonego, a same pigułki (łatwo się domyśleć) są doskonałą okazją do regenerowania zdrowia. Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 3